


Talk It Out

by tomatoes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author is Crying on the Floor, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/tomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk It Out

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I JUST SAW AGE OF ULTRON AND I CAN'T BECAUSE SCIENCE BROS SUNK LIKE THE FUCKING TITANIC. (not to mention clint/natasha too?? i can't have nice things)
> 
> WHOOPS this is super short and not really great. Just take this fluff I wrote as crawl deeper into my hole of denial. I don't think this is too spoilery, if you guys think so tell me and I'll put a tag in.
> 
>   ~~i ignored what happened with bruce at the end of aou ok just let me have this~~

"Hey, buddy."

Bruce is sore. Everyone is, he knows that, but he's more focused on himself right now. Mostly keeping it all together, really—he feels absolutely awful after turning into The Other Guy so many times. It was to be expected that he was a sweaty, shaking mess, right? Not to mention the mental affects this was having on him. Hundreds dead because of him. You killed them, Bruce. You killed them all—

"I said hey, buddy. You okay?"

"Of course not."

Tony made a face. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just...you're dangerous. I had to stop you before you hurt more people."

"I know that." Bruce snapped, and Tony winced.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." After about a minute of silence, he strode over to where Bruce was, slid down the wall to sit next to him, sighed deeply. "Let's start over. You okay?"

Bruce inhaled and exhaled slowly. "No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yes." More silence. "...I hate feeling like a monster."

"You're not. He's a part of you, but he's not all of you. No matter what happens, you're still Bruce."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can we keep talking?"

The clock read 2:30 in the morning, and Bruce was ever so slowly falling asleep, but Tony was telling a story and Bruce didn't want to miss a blink, he didn't want to miss any of this, any of Tony. Maybe it's because he hasn't slept in too long, but he tells him this, and it's a good thing he does, because Tony laughs and slings an arm around his shoulder and laughs and Bruce feels himself relax. 

And then they're moving down a hallway, into Tony's room, and they lie down on his bed and Tony is still talking but now he's got Bruce pulled to his chest and Bruce swears his heart swells so big that it pushes against his ribs, because his chest hurts with happiness.

It's a good thing Bruce promised not to miss a thing, because otherwise the "I love you" from Tony would've passed him by. But as he feels his eyes closing and Tony presses his lips to Bruce's forehead, he assumes that maybe it wouldn't have been needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at ninjabiran!


End file.
